


Эксперимент

by Riisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Суга сам удивляется своим желаниям</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Конец весны — лучшее время для признаний, когда ты в душе неисправимый романтик. Если ты еще и удачлив — есть шанс, что твоя первая любовь признается тебе в ответ. 

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Дайчи Суга.

— Я тебя тоже, — твердо отвечает тот. 

Вот так все просто и начинается. 

Суга не видит ничего удивительного в том, что они с Дайчи довольно быстро переходят от поцелуев к постели — он и сам про себя смеется над тем, сколько времени они потратили впустую из-за нерешительности. Но идеи, что в ней можно сделать еще, появляются в его голове с удивительной частотой. Как будто он боится, что это все просто хороший сон, который скоро закончится, и торопится успеть как можно больше. 

А может, уперевшись в романтику, он просто чего-то о себе раньше не знал. 

Вот и сейчас, гуляя по интернету, он случайно кликает не по той иконке и в итоге зависает, разглядывая открывшийся онлайн секс-шоп. Точнее, вполне конкретную открывшуюся модель, больше напоминающую фиолетовое яйцо. Интересно, почему они всегда фиолетовые или розовые? 

А еще интересно, как эта штука ощущается внутри, сильно ли давит на стенки, правда ли вибрация — это так приятно, как рассказывают? При мыслях об этом пальцы на ногах поджимаются от предвкушения. 

Но гораздо сильнее его прошибает, когда он думает, каково будет засунуть его внутрь Дайчи. Он не позволяет себе представлять дальше, но одной этой мысли хватает, чтоб член встал так, что трение о ширинку почти болезненно. Суга расстегивает брюки и доводит себя до разрядки парой точных движений руки, тянется за салфетками — и понимает, что только фантазий ужасно мало. 

Возможно, Суге должно быть стыдно — многие пары доходят до экспериментов в постели только через несколько лет, а некоторые не доходят вообще. Ему действительно немного неловко, но нравится думать, что все дело в том, что он с Дайчи. Словно они вместе уже много-много времени, а не три месяца. 

Поэтому, поколебавшись, Суга все-таки оформляет покупку через кредитную карту мамы: название магазина звучит безобидно, и он сможет ее убедить, что ему просто захотелось потратить часть полученных на подработке денег на очередной странный гаджет, который можно купить только в интернете. И отдаст ей наличными. А Дайчи поймет. Может быть, не сразу, но точно поймет. 

В конце концов, у Дайчи тоже есть свои...пристрастия. 

Посылка приходит через два дня — простая черная коробка, никаких маркеров, так что он легко забирает ее с почты после уроков, пусть по пути до дома Суге и кажется, что все вокруг знают, что там внутри. Но сильнее накрывает какой-то странной нервозностью его уже дома: он ставит коробку на стол, но все никак не может решиться открыть, отвлекается то на домашнее задание по математике, то на грязную посуду, то внезапно устраивает стирку…

Коробка волей-неволей притягивает взгляд, и Суга все-таки не выдерживает — осторожно открывает ее, уже убедившись, что в доме все спят. Смотрит внутрь, закусив губу. Яйцо такого же ужасного цвета, как и на картинке в интернете, но — он осторожно трогает подушечками пальцев — приятное на ощупь, чуть шершавое, как неловкая имитация реальной кожи. Он находит в упаковке смазку, видимо, в подарок, и пульт, в который вставляет батарейку — яйцо начинает немного дрожать, вибрирует то слабее, то энергичнее, когда Суга переключает режимы. Даже с инструкцией сложно определиться, какой из них лучше. Суга вздрагивает от мысли — а какой понравится Дайчи больше? Даже слегка подвисает, размышляя, стоит ли опробовать на себе, но все же кладет яйцо обратно, а коробку задвигает под кровать, тяжело опускается на пол и трет виски. Все нормально, успокаивает себя Суга, в конце концов, завтра воскресенье, и они с Дайчи уже договорились, что тот придет к нему, пока родители ездят по своим делам: давно собирались выбрать новый диван в гостиную, а это точно затянется надолго. Он методично переодевается, выключает свет и ложится в кровать, даже не подрочив перед сном — на сегодня и так слишком. 

Скорей бы завтра. 

Ему снится что-то тяжелое, беспокойное, поэтому утром Дайчи находит его в крайне несобранном состоянии. Даже волосы ночью растрепались и никак не хотят приглаживаться. 

— Привет, Суга, я…— начинает он, как только Суга открывает дверь, и тут же прерывается, спрашивает: — Ты как? 

— Все нормально, — улыбается он, пропуская Дайчи внутрь, и громко зевает. — Просто не выспался. Хочешь чаю? 

— Да, давай, — соглашается Дайчи. Непривычно видеть его в обычной футболке, а не в школьной форме, и Суга невольно засматривается на его руки. Впрочем, он сам чувствует спиной пристальный взгляд, когда отворачивается к шкафчику с кружками. 

Дайчи подходит к нему вплотную, пока Суга возится с чайником, утыкается в ямку между шеей и плечом, и это точно не способствует концентрации. Он лихорадочно вспоминает, сколько сахара класть ему в чай, а потом — то, что он собирается предложить Дайчи, и ложечка звякает, ударяясь о чашку, когда он проносит ее мимо. Сахар рассыпается по столу. 

— Да что с тобой? — ворчит Дайчи куда-то в шею и легко касается губами мочки. Суга вспыхивает, отвечает, пытаясь в последний раз все переиграть: 

— Прости, я, наверное, не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Может, просто посмотрим фильм? 

Дайчи хмыкает над ухом, разворачивает его и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Потом расплывается в улыбке:

— Ну уж нет. Не знаю, из-за чего ты так волнуешься, но эй, — он крепко стискивает пальцами его предплечье, — это всего лишь я. 

И прижимается губами к родинке под глазом. 

«Всего лишь я», — повторяет про себя Суга, обвивает его шею руками и целует сам. 

Действительно, это ведь всего лишь Дайчи, чего он переживал? 

Дайчи перехватывает инициативу в поцелуе, напористый, как и обычно, прикусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови, и внизу живота начинает разливаться тепло. Хотя Суга пытается не отставать: одной рукой он гладит плечи, чуть царапает стриженый затылок, а второй спускается ниже, сжимает ягодицу. Задница Дайчи потрясающая, Суга готов трогать ее целую вечность — но этого преступно мало. В конце концов, они два влюбленных подростка. 

— Кровать, — говорит он хриплым голосом, отрываясь на секунду от поцелуя, и сам себя не узнает. Но Дайчи только кивает: наверняка сам думает о том же. Они вообще часто думают об одном. 

Интересно, думает Суга, а он когда-нибудь мечтал засунуть вибратор в него?

Суга бы согласился. 

У него уже почти стоит, когда они добираются до комнаты. Суга толкает Дайчи на кровать, забирается сверху — обычно это не его прерогатива, но сегодня все ощущается по-другому, особенно остро. И Дайчи будто тоже это чувствует, потому что без возражений позволяет ему вести. Так что Суга не теряет времени зря: плавно стаскивает с Дайчи футболку, ведет ладонями по груди, прессу, припадает губами к темному соску. Дайчи негромко стонет — так, что последние мысли вышибает из головы.

Он чуть прикусывает сосок и спускается ниже по темной дорожке волос. Расстегивает брюки Дайчи, сползает с кровати, опускается на колени рядом с ней. Трусы Дайчи снимает сам, высоко поднимая бедра, но они так и остаются болтаться в районе щиколоток вместе со съехавшими штанами. У него стоит — Суга видит прозрачные капли смазки на головке, наклоняется и слизывает их быстрым движением. И не может удержаться: почти урча, трется о член щекой, волосами, так, как Дайчи нравится. Дайчи, кажется, нравится и теперь — он зажимает себе рот ладонью, но Суга умеет слушать.

Он вбирает член в рот, насаживается пару раз и сползает языком еще ниже, обводит им яйца, лижет промежность, спускается к анусу. Не в первый раз: они экспериментировали и раньше, но теперь для Суги это не конечное действие. Теперь это промежуточный этап перед чем-то новым. 

— Суга, о черт, — бормочет Дайчи, когда он ввинчивает язык внутрь, начинает вылизывать чувствительные стенки, и с облегчением вздыхает, когда он отодвигается, чтоб они оба не кончили так быстро: — Как ты это делаешь? Когда ты успел этому научиться? 

— Ммм, — Суга делает задумчивый вид, — наверное, я знаю, как важно большое количество тренировок. 

И мягко улыбается, когда Дайчи коротко и хрипло смеется. 

Осталось самое сложное. 

— Знаешь, — мягко начинает Суга, — я хотел попробовать…

— Да? 

Он пытается сохранить уверенный вид, но все же сбивается и на одном дыхании произносит: 

— Я купил вибратор. 

Дайчи приподнимается на локтях, наверное, чтоб взглянуть ему в лицо получше, и Суга видит, как краснеют щеки и шея. Его собственные уже давно горят. 

О черт. Плохая, плохая идея. 

Он сразу же добавляет: 

— Если ты против…

— Нет, — тут же перебивает его Дайчи. — Нет, я не против. Просто как-то...не ожидал, наверное? Но, — он улыбается и гладит его по лежащей на бедре руке, — если хочешь, можем попробовать. 

Лучшим доказательством того, что Дайчи согласен, Суга считает то, что у него все еще не упал, совсем наоборот. Он чувствует, как улыбка невольно расползается по лицу. 

Он быстро целует ладонь Дайчи, просовывает руку под кровать и достает коробку. 

— Вау, — присвистывает Дайчи, когда видит, что внутри, поворачивается и смотрит ему в глаза очень серьезно, — вау. Фиолетовое яйцо, вот это полет фантазии. 

Суга не выдерживает и прыскает: 

— Да ну тебя. 

— Ну меня, — соглашается Дайчи и откидывается спиной на кровать. — Заканчивай, что начал. 

Суга прижимается к колену в полной уверенности, что где-то в будущем его точно ждет огромная черная полоса, потому что за все в жизни нужно платить. Правда, он не знает, чем бы мог расплатиться за Дайчи. 

Он гладит его по бедру, стаскивает наконец мешающиеся брюки и трусы и задирает ноги, разводит ягодицы. Снова проходится по промежности широкими движениями языка, вводит внутрь. Когда Суга меняет язык на пальцы, Дайчи подбрасывает на постели, он глухо стонет и насаживается сам. Через два-три движения он останавливается.

— Не могу больше, — хрипит Дайчи, — давай уже...

Суга дрожащими руками берет вибратор и поливает его смазкой. Подносит ко входу — растянутые стенки раздвигаются широко, как никогда, и яйцо легко проскальзывает внутрь. Когда он включает вибрацию, Дайчи прошибает мелкая дрожь; он стонет, не прекращая. Пожалуй, он скоро кончит, даже если Суга оставит все так, но ему тоже хочется побыть эгоистом, так что он снова берет в рот, помогая себе одной рукой. А второй дрочит себе, зажмурившись — так лучше слышно тихое жужжание и стоны Дайчи. 

Они оба уже на пределе, так что рот Суги очень быстро наполняется спермой, она стекает из уголков губ и пачкает лицо, а сам он пачкает пальцы и простынь, о которую их вытирает. Потом быстрым жестом вытаскивает вибратор из Дайчи. Тот даже толком не шевелится — вероятно, у него просто нет сил, и Суга падает рядом. 

— Офигеть, — говорит Дайчи севшим голосом через какое-то время. 

Офигеть, соглашается про себя Суга, но ему все еще лень говорить. Да и горло саднит. 

Дайчи поворачивается к нему и отводит со лба взмокшую челку. Смотрит внимательно, серьезно. Говорит: 

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? 

Суга улыбается, берет его ладонь и переплетает их пальцы.

У них впереди еще много времени для любых экспериментов. 


End file.
